Friends No Matter What
by aballofblueyarn
Summary: Mater & Lightning go on a new adventure which includes a nice vacation, plots of revenge , and of course, some more espionage. Very minor Cars 2 spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! I have a new story here for you all to read. And just to let you know, this story isn't really my idea, since**** I am working with a partner this time, manuelmusical14.**

**So, have fun reading. I hope you enjoy our story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: This is in Finn's POV) <strong>

A year had passed since that mission with Professor Z and Mater. I had just gotten a call about a new mission, concerning the Professor. He wasn't causing trouble this time, however. He seemed to be encouraging someone else to do it this time.

From what I heard, one of his henchmen had received a message regarding a potential new partner. At the time, I had no idea what they were planning, but I was pretty certain it was about revenge. I soon headed over to where he was working, as I was told to learn what the message said. My mission tonight: get into the computer, get the message, and get out of there alive.  
>I entered the warehouse, in search of the computer that held the file I needed.<br>"Ah, there you are." I said, when I finally spotted it several minutes later. I began my business.  
>Thankfully, this new car seemed to be inexperienced. Or at least inexperienced enough to forget what a computer password would be worth. He had just made my job several times easier now. It was no problem to find the message. Now it was time to see what it said...or so I thought. I heard a few noises outside, and saw a light go on in the main room.<br>Trouble.  
>I was running out of time. I had certainly lost all time to read. I was forced to send the message to myself, so I hurriedly began sending a message to myself.<br>"File successfully sent." the computer announced a moment later.  
>Okay, that went all right. Now, on to deleting the computer's history...If all went well, I'd be out in a few minutes.<br>Then, suddenly:  
>"WHAT?" yelled a voice behind me.<br>I quickly hit one last button.  
>"File erased" said the computer. I then turned around and saw him.<br>Drake.  
>"You!" he shouted at me.<p>

Okay, it was time to get out of here now. I sped out of the room at full speed, with Drake right behind me.I heard him getting a gun ready behind me. This did not sound good.

I began to drive in zigzags, to make myself become a harder target. Objects around the room near me began getting shot. I had to get out of here.

I knocked down everything I could, which gave me a bit of a head start. One of these things was a nice, tall, stack of boxes that blocked Drake's path.

Whew! I was safe. I would be able to get out of here alive. But I still heard Drake yelling.

"Fine. Run off!" he had yelled at me as I sped away. "You think you're so smart, McMissile. But I read the message already. I know what it says, and I'm doing it!"

* * *

><p>He watched Finn disappear, and continued.<p>

"Besides, I have more important things to do than chase you. Things that will make you sorry you ever became a spy. You have no idea what I have in store for you and your friends."

* * *

><p>"Evening, Holley." I said as she came to see me later that night.<p>

"Evening, sir. How did it go?"  
>"Very well. I got the message, sent it to myself, and I am alive." I told her.<br>"Excellent." she said.  
>"Now then," I said. "Let me show you this. It's the message."<br>I read it to her, "Drake. I have found the perfect partner for you. He resides in California in the United States. He, like you, is desiring revenge, and would be happy to have some help.  
>I had another assistant of mine contact him ,and he is all for it. He will be contacting you with more information in the next few weeks.<br>You are doing me a great deed, finishing what I started.  
>-Professor Z"<br>"Oh, no." she moaned. "Him again?"  
>"Yes, him. But he's not the one we'll be working with, obviously. It sounds like we've got a new threat this time. Two, to be exact."<br>"Well, who's the other one?"  
>"I'm not sure. We'll not be sure until Drake has been contacted, which could take a while."<br>"Lovely, because, you know, I wanted to ask you about something." she said.  
>"Oh? like what?"<br>"Okay, I'm not sure if this is a good time or a bad time, but I was wondering, maybe we might want to drop by Radiator Springs..." she said.  
>I thought about this for a minute, and hesitated. We needed to get work done... But we wouldn't know anything new for a few weeks yet.<br>"All right." I finally said. "That will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? Let us know! Also, if you have any questions at all, feel free to send me a PM. :)<strong>


	2. Spy Reunion

**Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lightning's POV)<strong>

It was a normal day...Okay, well, maybe not so normal. I was on my way home from my 5th Hudson Hornet Piston Cup victory. After the World Grand Prix, I made that one promise to Mater: You're coming to all my races from now on.

I kept my word. He was with me, as was the rest of my Radiator Springs racing team.

Though happy and excited about the victory, I think we were all ready to get home.

It was exciting once the town was in sight. Only a few more miles to go! Ah, yes, we were almost home. You could see the Cozy Cones, Flo's Restaurant, pretty much everything.

And then some of the cars you could see, too. There was Flo, chatting with customers, Red was watering flowers as usual, everyone else that hadn't come with me today was casually doing things around town. And then I saw 2 other cars. Man, they looked familiar...Who were they? As I got closer to them, I recognized them as Finn and Holley, the two spies who had been with Mater during the World Grand Prix.

"Hey, that looks like Finn n' Holley!" yelled Mater, and ZOOM. He was gone. I followed him shortly after.

"Hello, McQueen." Finn told me.

"Hi." I replied.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, fine." I said.

"I'll be right back." said Holley.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Mater.

Finn replied, "Oh, the usual. We have a new mission..." He seemed to be hinting something at Mater. He paused and then talked to Mater again.

"We might be able to use your help." he said.

Mater thought about this for a moment. "But I gots other stuff to do, like my towin' an' stuff."

"Oh, I see." he said. "Well, there's always next time."

"Riiight...there's always next time." said Mater, and he started driving away. "I'll be back later, see ya soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Holley's POV)<strong>

I was driving down the road when I saw a rather depressed looking Mater coming towards me.

"Why the long face?" I asked him.

"I'm a bad spy." he replied.

"A bad spy? Well, what happened?"

"I can't talk nothin' about it." he told me. There was silence between the two of us for a moment, and then he started talking.

"Aw, shoot, I shouldn't have said no to that mission, should've I?" Mater asked me. "I sure be a lousy ol' spy."

"Oh, nonsense. We all have to say no once in a while." I told him.

"Yeah, but this wuz my big chance an' I blew it up!"

"Don't be silly! I'm sure Finn will give you another chance someday."

"No, he ain't!" he whined.

Poor Mater looked so pathetic. I was almost ready to laugh a little bit. But I stopped myself.

"Well, what can we do to cheer you up?" I asked him.

"Nothing's gonna cheer me up now. I'm gonna regret this fur the resta my life." he moaned.

"Look, don't get so disappointed!" I said, and then I finally thought of something that might cheer him up. "Why don't we go on that date we said we'd have a while ago?" I suggested.

"Really? Ok!" exclaimed Mater, and he sped away in happiness.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'll be back later!" he said. "I'm gonna get me a surprise for you!"

I smiled and chuckled to myself. I wonder what he had in store for us tonight?

I later found out that he dragged McQueen and his girlfriend into coming with us. They looked awfully reluctant at first, but I think after a while, we all had fun.

So the four of us were at the Wheel Well, just casually talking. We were not talking about anything in particular, just getting to know one another.

It was a lovely, peaceful, night. Decorative lights hung here and there, casting a glow on our surroundings. We had this gorgeous view surrounding us, and there was also the cheerful sound of conversations of the surrounding cars. Tonight was going wonderfully. No problems at all!...And then we heard it.

*BOOM*

Dead silence spread across the table withing seconds. In fact, it wasn't just the whole table. It was the whole town.

What was that noise?

We heard a few more, and then it stopped. Silence was still everywhere.

What was going on?

I then saw a familiar car. Finn. And he did not look very happy. He came over to us.  
>"Finn, what is the matter?" I asked him.<br>"The Sheriff has been shot." he announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, suspense. ;)<strong>

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Making Plans

**Hey, everyone! I've got a new chapter for you all. :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Finn's POV)<strong>

Everything that happened after I told Holley went by extremely fast. We broke the news to everyone else, and the town became chaotic. An ambulance I had called for arrived and took the Sheriff to the nearest hospital. Some of the town's residents followed shortly after. When things had calmed down a little bit, I sat down with Holley and discussed it.

"How did you come to know about this, Finn?" she asked me. "Did you witness it?"

"No. I came around afterwards, after the shooting." I explained.

"Well, where were you?"

"About 5 miles out of town, I'm guessing. I plan on going back to investigate, and I insist that you come along." I told her.

"Yes, sir." She agreed.

So, we made our way to where I had been.

"Is this the place?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Do you think we'll find anyone here?" Holley asked me.

"I don't know, what do you think?" asked a teasing voice behind us. Oh, no. What was he doing here?

"DRAKE! How did you get here?" Holley said, surprised.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" I asked firmly.

"I am simply assisting my partner. You do not need to know any more than that. " Drake said coldly. "But don't bother to mess with me, my business here is almost over. Soon my assistant and I will be off doing other things. Meanwhile, might I suggest that you two consider leaving?" he said, and he popped his gun out from his hubcap.

Holley and I pulled out our guns simultaneously.

"Get out of here, Drake. And do not mess with anybody else. " I said.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go. " said Drake unenthusiastically.

"And you stay away from the town, you hear?" Holey told him.

"I hear you. But whether I'll obey or not is another question. " he said, and sped away.

"After him, Shiftwell!" I said, and we both took off after him. We didn't have a successful chase, though. Drake was smart, and took a complicated path. Since Holley and I were not familiar with the area, we were soon alone, and somewhat lost.

"We almost had him!" pouted Holley, once we finally found the road back to town. "Oh, how I wish we knew this area better. "

"Well, look on the bright side." I said. "At least we know who's causing all of these problems now. We just need to find out how to stop him."

"Well, that's true. I'm just worried about what will happen if he comes into town again."

"So am I." I said. "So am I...All we can do right now though is stay alert, and be ready to take action when something comes up."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lightning's POV)<strong>

It was getting late by now, I was pretty tired, so I decided to head over to the Cozy Cone to say good night to Sally. Everything seemed fine. For a little while. Then I started getting the sense that I was being followed. I heard someone following me. I turned around, and saw a car drive behind one of the buildings, and I slowly followed.

But when I got there, there was nothing. Then I heard someone behind me. And then, that someone greeted me.

"Well, hello there, McQueen. " said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Chick Hicks. "Chick? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm just trying to earn some of my reputation back." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was confused, and a little nervous as to what he wanted me to do.

"Don't you understand, McQueen?" he said. "Over the past 5 years, you've become a huge success. People all across the globe admire you. With you around, none of us other race cars have a chance of getting much attention. Nowadays, to get some attention, you either have to be a racing legend, or get in a wreck. I'm not a legend, at least not yet, and I am most certainly not getting myself into a wreck, so I'm just going to prove myself. Then we'll see who the real star is."

"And...and just how are you going to do that?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"A race. Global one, too. It will take place in Athens, Beijing, and maybe we could even have the last one here. I already started rumors and got some news reporters interested. They want this, McQueen. " said Chick.

"I...I don't know. The race season just ended, and last time I took off this early it was a complete disa-" I started, but then Chick interrupted me.

"Oh, I understand. You're not sure, are you? Well, we can always do this the hard way."

"And just what might the hard way be?" I asked.

"You already got a preview of it last night." Chick said with a sly grin.

Oh, no... "You?" I said, shocked. If Chick was willing to shoot someone...he probably would be willing to do it again. I was NOT going to let that happen.

"All right, Chick. You win. I'll do it. " I finally said, giving in to his plan.

Next morning, I was driving to the gas station to meet up with Mack. After I told him the events of the previous night, I was starting to feel on the brink of a mid-life crisis.  
>"Sorry to hear that, Lightning, but I guess you came back home for nothing just like last summer." Mack said.<br>"Well, this time, I don't blame Mater for this." I replied "Thanks to Chick, I spent half last night thinking about all these crazy summers I had for the past 5 years besides my fight with Mater last summer in Tokyo and losing Doc two years ago all the way back to when I felt unready for a real relationship with Sally."  
>Mack said to me "Listen pal, you are still together, you two were made for each other."<p>

"Heh, thanks." I replied " But, Mack, after this race, I want to get one year off the track to focus on my personal life here in Radiator Springs while I'm still alive, and you know for 5 years I've devoted my personal life to my new home."  
>"Nothing I can do Lightning, I'll reason with the press or something, and if you don't stop driving me nuts, I'm going to get advice from Fillmore from now on, and bringing Mater to all your races this past season was not so much trouble for us after all." Mack said<br>"Never mind. We'll talk later, Mack. I'm gonna go talk to Mater." I said and drove away feeling kind of down. The only way I saw myself cheering up slightly would be if I decided to bring Mater on another trip.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mater's POV)<strong>

I was just minding my own business, hangin' out at my place, since no one needed a tow at the moment. I had a song stuck in my head. It reminded me of We Belong Together from Toy Car Story 3. The more I thought about, the more I thought it sounded like it was playin' on some kinda sound system thing. Turns out, when I turned around, there was Lightning, with a boombox.

"Oh, it's you!"

"Yeah."

"It's a nice song, ain't it?"

"Yeah. Hey, Mater, I got something to tell you." e said, a bit hesitantly.

"Really? Like whut?" I asked.

"Well, I saw Chicks Hicks last night."  
>This sounded kinda strange... "Him again? Well, what's he wantin'?" I asked.<p>

"He made me accept this challenge to a few races."

"Well, that don't seem too bad!" I said.

"Yeah, but the only thing is that it's going to be worldwide again."

"Ohhhhhh." I said.

"Well, actually, it's not too bad, but, I think I'm going to need to find someone to come along and hang out with along the way." He said.

I gasped in surprise, and then I had an idea. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't ya take me?

He smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking. What do you say?"

"I'm doin' it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Lightning's POV)<strong>

Later, I rounded everyone up at Luigi's and told them the news.

"Okay, guys, we have some news. Chick Hicks showed up last night, and kinda forced me into doing a series of races with him." I announced, awaiting my friends' responses. They were silent for a while, though, which drove me crazy. What were they thinking? Maybe they didn't want to come with me...

"Well, I mean, if you guys don't want to come, I can always get another pit crew and then-" I said, but was interrupted.

"Why wouldn't we want to come?" asked Sarge.

"Yeah, man. We're always available to help ya." Fillmore told me.

"Now, do not be silly, Lightning! We are a-coming with you!" said Luigi.

"Yes." agreed everyone who had been on my pit crew during the World Grand Prix.

Well, that was taken care of. No problems there.

Holley leaned over to Finn "Is it just me, or does this Chick racer sound suspicious?"

"It's not just you." said Finn. "Something doesn't feel right. I'm thinking that he might even possibly be-"

"Drake's associate?" Holley asked. Finn nodded.

"From what it sounds like, this racer and McQueen do not get along very well, so it's extremely possible." he said.

"What y'all talkin' about?" Mater asked.

"Work. I think we might end up coming with you." explained Holley.

"Oh, boy that would sure be fun! I sure hope dat all works out." Mater told them.

"It will, Mater. We cannot risk having another race jeopardized." said Finn.

"So...we're coming along?" asked Holley.

"Yes." said Finn. "Now, I must tell everyone here about it."

"All right, everyone" Finn then told us all. "As crazy as this may sound, We believe that this race challenge may have something to do with our latest mission."

This didn't exactly sound too good. "Oh, um...Okay." I said. I couldn't help asking, "Is anyone trying to kill me this time?"

"I highly doubt it. " he said.

"Oh, good. Is there any plans any of us need to change?"

"Not at the moment. Holley and I will accompany you all, though."

"That's fine." I said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Then I turned to my pit crew "And also, I'm just saying, keep an eye out for Chick's pit crew. You never know what they could have planned."

"And also, Mater, I heard about what happened in Japan during the world Grand Prix." said Finn. "Holley and I will be taking care of all the investigation this time, so now you can focus on the race."

"All righty, that sounds fine with me!" said Mater.

"Okay, sounds like we've got a plan!" I said. "You guys can all go now."

After everyone left, I stayed behind to talk to Finn. He came up to me and said, "I know we all don't have anything to worry about while we're there."  
>"What a great plan Mr. Mcmissile!" I told Finn but then, I gave myself a frown in front of a mirror. "What's wrong, sir?" Finn asked.<p>

I replied, "I'm fine, Finn, it's just, despite it was fun bringing Mater to all my races this past season, I still feel low of not focusing on my personal life."  
>Finn said "Word all over town McQueen, is that you are right. Although, Mater did tell me all about you, care to talk about it with me?"<p>

I replied, "Okay, it's just that Mater was among the people here who had me realize what I was missing 6 years ago. It's just at first, I wanted to be a big star. Nothing else mattered the way things do matter to me now. Love, companionship, nothing!"

Finn replied "I understand, Mater told me here you seemed just like a kid here at home!"  
>"Just a kid? Please, I was beyond just a kid. I cared for nobody except myself." I said "But Doc, he's the big one who got my life back on my feet after I sacrificed my first ever Piston Cup Trophy."<p>

Finn replied, "Fabulous Hudson Hornet, huh?"

"Yes, sir." I replied "He's the one who asked me if I ever cared about anyone after I found out how he was washed up back in the 50s."

Finn replied, "Lightning listen, I know Doc told you a lot about life and being a race car, even if mentoring you made him famous again. But, I appreciate why things have been personally hard for you over the past 2 years since he gave you that will, and someday you're going to have to find out your biggest inspiration is not really gone. At the museum down the street, he's around you everywhere you look."

After what Finn said, I knew I was already cheered up. I told him, "Thanks Finn, you know I've devoted my personal life to Radiator Springs. I'm a somebody now because of this town. A break from the track is gonna have to wait. Now, you and Holley are back to offer me a chance to somebody alongside Mater, which means now I'll get reacquainted with Chick." Then I turned over to a newspaper picture of me and Mater when the new Radiator Springs sign was being put up following our return from the World Grand Prix and I said, "And I'll make sure that he does not wreck my life the way he blames me for wrecking his."

* * *

><p><strong>(Holley's POV)<strong>

After we left Luigi's, I decided to have a friendly chat with Sally.

"So, what is it like, dealing with Lightning's busy schedule?" I asked her.

"Well, it's not always easy, with him being gone all the time. But we have a lot of fun together when he is home, so I can't complain."

"That's nice."

"Are you enjoying your relationship with Mater?"

"Oh, yes, I am. Mater's not the kind of person I ever thought I'd be with. But opposites attract, I suppose. " I said. "He's very charming, and fun to be around."

"Yeah, he's fun." said Sally, and she paused for a moment. "I'm going to miss them. Especially Lightning. I can never stop myself from worrying about him when he's racing."

"Oh, Lightning will do marvelous." I assured her. "You needn't worry about him."

"Thanks." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for reading, let us know what you think!<strong>


	4. Arriving in Athens

**Hello, everyone, here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lightning's POV)<strong>

It was another day. I was stuck sitting at my racing headquarters at a press conference, waiting for all these reporters to get started.

Then finally, the first question came up. Thankfully, it wasn't for me.

"Chick, you haven't won a race in a long time. What's going to make these races different?" asked a reporter near the front.

"I got some help, I think I've finally got it. I know what I'm doing." replied Chick.

"Lightning, waht do you think your strategy will be for this race?" asked another reporter.

"Umm...I don't know, I haven't thought about it much. Just practice and do my best, I guess." I replied nto too sure what to say.

"Just practice and do my best" Chick replied in a mocking, high pitched voice. "With an attitude like that, McQueen, you have no chance." he snapped at me.

"No chance, huh? Who's the once who hasn't won a race in about 4 years?" I snapped back. Man, he was starting to really get on my nerves.

"You think you're so smart, kid." Chick told me. "You have no idea what's coming your way." Then he leaned over and whispered to me. "And when you do find out, you'll make everything perfect for me."

"You're dreaming, Chick." I told him.

Then another reporter had a question. "Lightning, do you think Chick will do well?"

"Maybe. We'll see if he stays true to his word." I replied.

"Chick, what about you? You think Lightning will do well?

"Hm...Nah." he said, making a few reporters gasp. I roll my eyes. Chick is such a pain.

"Oh, you just wait, Chick! Don't get your hopes up too high. I just might surprise you." I say to him, not bothering to keep it a secret from the media.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Chick.

"This race is going to end up being just like every race we've had for the past 4 years!" I told him firmly, which lead to the media freaking out, gasping, and taking a bunch of picture.

"WHOO! You tell him, buddy!" I heard Mater say.

"SHHHHH!" said Holley, who was with him.

"Aww, how cute. The little tow truck helping his best friend!" Chick said. "I hope you enjoy losing, McQueen." He told me, and then left the room, all the reporters following him.

"Whew! Thank goodness he's gone." said Finn. "I can see why you are reluctant to race."

"Yes." I said. "Thanks, Mater."

"No problem, bud! He was just about drivin' us all crazy!" said Mater.

"Ugh, yes." said Holley. "He's awfully arrogant and rude. Has he been like this always?"

"Pretty much. And I see no signs of him stopping any time soon." I said.

"Well, he should jus' wait! You're gonna go out there, and you're gonna beat him to pieces!"

Ha. Mater always knew how to cheer me up. "Yes, I will! I am so ready to defeat him."

* * *

><p><strong>(Finn's POV)<strong>

About a week later, all of us were in Athens, Greece. A party was being held on a nearby beach, though it was much smaller than the World Grand Prix party. I wasn't here for fun, though. I was working.

"If he should be anywhere, it should be here." I told Miss Shiftwell.

"Oh, yes. I would certainly think he would be here." she replied.

"Keep your eyes, open, Holley. He could be anywhere."

"Yes, Finn, I will." she said.

We mingled around, casually talking with a few people, but still staying alert for any sign of Drake.

"Over there! I saw him, Finn!" Holley suddenly exclaimed, getting my attention.

"Where?" I asked.

"By that big rock. I don't think he looked happy to see us, though."

"That does not matter, let's go investigate." I said. I sure hoped we could catch him tonight so McQueen and the others would be in less danger. Nothing was there, though. We searched the whole place, even several streets away from where the party was, but found nothing.

"I really did think I saw him." moaned Holley, disappointed.

"Don't worry about it. He's most likely hiding from us. We shall catch him soon enough, though, I have no doubt about that." I told her firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mater's POV)<strong>

I was just sittin' around. Kinda growin' bored. Listening to other cars talkin' ain't exactly my idea of fun. But then I saw one of them members of Chick's pit crew. Having nothing else to do, I followed him.

"Mater, what are you trying to do?" asked Luigi, when he saw how focused and all I looked.

"I'm bein' a spy!" I replied.

"A spy? What are you spying on?" he asked.

"Him!" I said, motioning to the forklift.

"That pit crew member? What is he doing?"

"I'm bettin' he's probably up to sum no good prank!" I said. We continued to watch. He went over and started talkin' with his evil pit crew friends.

"Remember what Chick told us to do?" asked the pit crew member.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. We head over to the pits later and steal McQueen's equipment." said another.

"Right. There's no way McQueen will do well if his pit crew can't do anything."

I'm purty sure my eyes started gettin' wide wehn I heard that. I looked over at Luigi, who looked upset.

"What're we gonna do?" I asked.

"We are a-going to watch out for them. No matter how long it will take for them to arrive! We shall catch them, my friend!" he said.

* * *

><p>"You sure this will work?" asked Sarge.<p>

"Yessiree! Them pit crew members ain't got a chance to steal the equipment thank to our our master plan here." I told him.

"I sure hope not. This is a lot of work, man!" complained Fillmore.

"Oh, stop it. All we gotta do is install these here cameras, and then finish everything else!" I said.

After a few groans from the other pit crew members, work started gettin' done. String was wrapped around pretty much everything. Water balloons had been hung. Oil & honey was spread all over the place, including a bucket hanging over the door.

"Well, looks pretty good to me!" I told everybody. "Y'all can head on out now, I'll stay here."

"But what are you going to do here by yourself?" asked Luigi

"I dunno. I'll watch a movie or sumthin'."  
>So there I was, watchin' stuff on the TV. Waitin' for something to happen. Then I heard somethin' coming.<p>

"Here they come!" I said to myself. I hurried outside from the back door to watch them. "This oughta be good..." I thought. Then that front door opened, and that's when it all happened.I watched 'em slam all over the place. They slid and landed on everything in sight. And then another one landed in that water balloon trap! Boy, that sure was funny, seein' all of them balloons fall on him. I imagined he sure wasn't too happy. Funniest thing was, nobody saw me hidin' there. Looked like I was actually gonna get away with it. Then everythin' was quiet for a second before they all started talkin' again.

"Ow. That hurt." said one of 'em

"I'm a mess." complained another one.

"Who do you think did it?"

"Eh, I don't know. Probably that stupid tow truck."

"Yeah, it was probably him."

"Lightning McQueen's best friend is without a doubt the lowest, most awful tow truck that ever drove the planet!" said one of them.  
>"Thank you, thank you very much!" I replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, my co-author and I had the inspiration for the last scene from the Lindsay Lohan version of the Parent Trap.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading! We will begin work on Chapter 4 soon enough. Please let us know what you think so far!**


	5. Plenty of Pranks

**Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Lightning's POV)<p>

"Morning, Mater." I greeted Mater.  
>"Hey, bud. I got somethin' for you!" he said happily.<br>"Uh, like what?"  
>"This tape! Wait 'til you see it!"<br>Huh? What on earth could he want me to look at? I watched him put the tape into a player, and I was greeted with a video of the hilarious incident. The room was a mess, and then Chick's crew arrived and landed in the mess. All throughout the tape Mater was laughing like crazy, and soon enough I joined him. When that tape was done ,I asked Mater a few questions.  
>"You played all those pranks on them?"<br>"Yep." said Mater proudly.  
>"Really? All of them?"<br>"Yeah! Everyone else helped me, too!"  
>"Ha! Well thanks, Mater!" That sure made the day a little better.<p>

Mater then took the tape, and decided to show our pit crew how the previous night's preparations had gone. I went with him. He played the tape again and laughed just as hard as the first time. The rest of them just sat there looking amused.

When the tape was over this time, I talked to them,  
>"You know, that was pretty clever. But why'd you do it?"<br>"Well, you see, we were hoping they...wouldn't do well at the race. " Luigi said.

"Well, maybe it will work." I said with a wink.

* * *

><p>(Holley's POV)<p>

I was driving around the hotel, doing nothing in particular. The lobby was empty, as everyone was doing their own thing in their hotel rooms. After about 5 minutes, I heard someone coming. I didn't plan on doing anything, until I recognized the voices of Chick's pit crew. I quickly drove behind a large plant to avoid being seen, and listened to their conversation. I watched them step into the lobby, covered in a bunch of messy stuff. I wondered what that was all about...  
>"So, what was the plan again?"<br>"Remember what we talked about last night? About the prank?"  
>"Oh, right! We all agreed about getting revenge."<p>

"Yes."

'And what if they play another one on us?"  
>"Simple. We do a prank war. Which we can definitely win."<br>A Prank war? this didn't sound too good.

"Boys?" I called, trying to find the pit crew.  
>"We're in here."<br>I joined them, and started to talk.  
>"Hello, everyone. I have an announcement to make. But before I get to that, care to explain how Chick's pit crew is covered in oily and sticky stuff?"<br>"We played a prank on 'em last night!" said Mater happily.  
>"A prank? Well, that explains everything!" I said.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Chick's pit crew is planning a prank war on you all." I told them.<br>"A prank war?"  
>"Yes." I said. "I suggest that all of you keep an eye out for anything that looks or sounds suspicious."<p>

"Thanks for the warning, Holley." said Lightning.  
>"You are welcome. I wish you all the best." I told them all. Then I saw Finn enter the room.<br>"Good morning, Finn." I told him.  
>"Good morning, everyone." Finn said. "Now, I have a few quick things to announce. Holley, you will be staying with the pit crew during the race, making sure nobody tries to do anything to McQueen or his pit crew."<br>"Yes, sir. I will do that."  
>"Good." he said. "Next, I will be absent during the race, as I will be patrolling the city, making sure there is no danger anywhere. Does this all sound good to everyone?"<br>Everyone nodded in agreement. I sure did hope that nothing would be able to go wrong during the race.

* * *

><p>(Lightning's POV)<p>

Finally, it was race day.  
>I felt like the race was too easy for me. Sure, there were some tougher parts where Chick was nearby, but nothing that was overly challenging.<br>"This is boring." I couldn't help but complain when I got into the pits.  
>"Don't worry about it. At least you know you'll win." said Sarge kindly.<br>I smiled to myself. But then, I heard some clattering from Chick's side.  
>"What's that?" I asked.<br>"That's Chick's pit crew." said Sarge.  
>"What are they doing?"<br>"They're trying to help Chick and get unstuck at the same time." he said.  
>"Oh...Wait, unstuck? How did they get stuck?"<br>"I glued 'em together." said Mater.  
>I laughed. "Well, you just made the day more interesting."<br>"Now get out there! This is giving you a head start." he said.  
>So I got back on the track. It took Chick forever to jion me, due to his messed up pit crew, and by then I was almost ahead by a lap. It was no surprise that I eventually won the race, much to Chick's horror.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the press conference, I saw a badly hurt Mater hanging on for dear life by his hook.  
>"Lightning buddy, you cannot believe with them pit crew done to me." Mater said<br>"What happened, Mater?" I asked, then I saw Chick enter.  
>"My pit crew beat him up for me!" Chick said in a menacing fashion and a grin on his face. I came up to him in rage.<br>"YOU UNGREATFUL WARLOCK, YOU!" I shouted and hit Chick on his front with my right tire. He kept slapping me back. We struggled and then Chick tried to ram up to me, but missed, causing the dessert table to fall down. The room became a mess. Suddenly, reporters came in and went crazy about our fight and screamed out questions. Chick started chasing me around the platform and I fought back. The reporters began to panic as I continued fighting Chick in Mater's defense.

Holley got Mater's tow hook unstuck and then she got a cake and shouted "I GOT A CAKE, SO YOU BETTER STOP IT, BOYS!"

I told Chick to stop the fight as it was getting too much for me. Holley accidently threw the cake at Chick. He screamed in anger and I gave Holley a fake smile as Chick said to Holley, "YOU LITTLE WITCH!"

Today was becoming crazy and I saw angry reporters surrounding me. This did not look good.

* * *

><p>After the race, I got back to my suite, where everybody was relaxing. They were all still laughing about Mater's prank. It was too bad I had to get rid of their cheerful mood.<p>

"Hey, Guys." I said.  
>"Hey, Lightning." they replied.<br>"Um, I kind of have some bad news."  
>"What?" they all asked.<br>"Well, Mater got into a fight with Chick and his pit crew. He got hurt pretty bad."  
>"Oh, that's too bad. I hope he's okay!" said Fillmore.<br>"Yeah. He should be fine."

* * *

><p>Later, I decided to watch the news. While I was watching, the story about the argument came up. They complained about it, saying that we had no reason to fight with each other. Of course I had a reason to fight! He was irritating me and Mater...Mater. The prank! I should come up with a prank and play it on Chick! That would certainly get him to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Holley's POV<p>

After I dropped Mater off from our time at the bar, I called Finn on my video communicator.  
>"Hello, Finn." I said.<br>"Hello, Holley" Finn said "I heard about the fight."  
>"It was terrible sir." Holley said. "I'm really starting to hate Chick and I especially am not liking the way he is already becoming a bully to Mater and Mcqueen."<br>"Relax Holley, We're gonna have to keep the plan going until I can get the information to Drake's plan." said Finn.  
>"Very well, sir, I made absolute sure today was not a repeat of what happend in Japan so I guess the plan will not be trouble at all." Then I turned off my communicator and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning's POV<p>

That night, Mater and the other boys followed me quietly into Chick's suite while him and the others were asleep. Each of us were carrying prank bags.  
>I whispered to myself as I was taking the cap off an oil bottle "One thing I learned from you Doc, a trophy is just a cup. It's payback time."<br>Luigi and Guido were putting hot sauce in each of the pit crew member's mouths. Meanwhile, Fillmore was helping me with putting oil on the floor to make it slippery. Mater was putting honey all over one of pit crew boys. I put whipped cream on Chick's head and wrapped string in every corner of the room. Finally, Mater and I filled a bucket with chocolate syrup.

"Got Milk?" He whispered for fun as he hung the bucket on the door with his tow hook. Work was finally done and we managed to return to the suite- safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Next morning, the gang and I woke up and gathered to watch the prank take action on Mater's security TV. We first saw Chick waking up and gasping in shock at the mess we made. And then when we moved, he stepped into a puddle of oil. Chick began screaming in horror, which caused his pit crew members to wake up and swallow Luigi's hot sauce. Their tongues began burning.<br>"Hot! Hot! Hot!" They cried in unison.  
>"Ew! Ew! Ew!" complained one of the pit crew boys, as he was covered in honey.<br>"Oh my God!" cried Chick as the boys continued screaming. Our amused eyes were on the TV. Suddenly, Chick fell into our water balloon trap. He kept dodging the first four of them but then we started laughing really hard.

"He did not get me" Chick said.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Mater said to me.

Then, a really big balloon slowly pushed down. Chick looked up. He began screaming again as it dropped. Then, SPLASH, it got him soaked. Mater and I began laughing hard.

"Who's in hillbilly hell now, Chick?" I asked to myself.  
>"You were right, boys! Mater is without a doubt the lowest, most awful tow truck that ever drove across the planet!" Chick shouted.<p>

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Mater said, imitating Elvis Presley.

* * *

><p>Mater, the boys, and I were still laughing out loud at our pranks when suddenly, Holley came in.<p>

"Good morning, Boys" She says "Good morning, Holley" we all said in unison. But, when we saw Holley walk out,

"HOLLEY?" Mater and I spoke in shock. She knew what we are up to! I told the boys to scramble around the suite for hiding places while Mater and I snuck out. We came up to Holley.

"Holley how did you know what we are up to?" I asked.

"Somebody had to check on you two to make sure you boys stay out of trouble." She said, then saw saw Drake about to enter Chick's suite. "We have to keep him from going in there!" She said.

So, Mater, Holley, and I went over there trying to block the door.  
>"Hey, Shiftwell, what are you and your friends doing here?" Drake said<br>"That's not important. I am warning you, do not go in there. One of the boys got sick last night and it is a big big mess. I suggest you should stay out for now, it is really disgusting." Holley said

"Well if someone is sick, I must go in!" Drake said. We blocked the door and the bucket of chocolate syrup was about to drop.

"Move aside you three!" he insisted.

I said "No, really, I insist. My friend and I can't let you go in there."

Then, Mater said "I reckon you'll get sick cause he's highly darn contagious. Honest!" Then Finn came to our side and we stared at him in shock.

He said "Actually according to my cameras, those boys are quite fine in there unless Miss Shiftwell and Mr. Mcqueen know something I don't know." Then, he stared at the chocolate bucket still tipping back and forth. Mater and I gulped, feeling suspense.

"Really, I insist. Open that door and come see for yourself, Drake." Finn said  
>"Very well, stand aside, you four." Drake said. Then, when he opened the door, the chocolate syrup dropped on him. After that, he slipped inside the suite with the boys screaming in horror. Drake screamed as he continued slipping until he bumped into a wall. Chick tried to help Drake up but it was no use. He slipped into our puddle of oil. When he spotted our table with a fan, I screamed "No, No! Chick, No!"<p>

Then when the fan turned on, our beach sand prank blew everywhere, leaving the room and the boys in a complete mess.

"I told you it was a mess in here." Holley said.

Then Drake said "Chick, who did this?"

Chick said "That stupid Tow Mater did it."

"Actually these two did it" Holley said, meaning me and Mater.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, MCQUEEN! BOYS CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND PACK YOUR BAGS!" Chick shouted, ordering his pit crew boys

Mater and I laughed all the way out of the room in victory.

"We really showed them!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>My co-author and I used The Parent Trap as an inspiration.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, we'd love to hear you thoughts. Hopefully an update will be out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Here's another chapter, sorry for the wait.**

"Is something wrong, McQueen?" Finn asked me.  
>"Oh, I'm just thinking about Chick and his crazy pranks." I replied<br>"Pranks?"  
>"Yeah, he- Oh, I never showed you the tapes, did I?"<br>'Tapes?"  
>"Yeah. Let me go get them."<br>I showed the tapes to Finn. If Finn wasn't so serious, he probably would have laughed, but he watched with me in silence.  
>"What do you think the meanings of these pranks are?"I inquired after Finn finished watching."<br>"Ah, you know Chick Hicks. He'll do anything to win."  
>Well, yeah. That made sense.<br>"Just don't let them affect you too much. Remind him that his pranks shall do nothing to you. You can still win." Finn advised.

*In Lightning's room*

"Hello, Mater." said Holley. "What are you up to?"  
>"I'm gettin' ready for a vacation day today! No racin', no Chick, nothin' like that."<br>"Well, that's going to be a relief. But just to make sure everything's under control, I'll be accompanying you two."  
>"Well, that's nice of ya. Thanks!"<p>

After Mater and I returned back to the hotel from sightseeing in Athens, we were confronted in a private room by three reporters from yesterday's race. Boy, we were in trouble  
>"Congratulations Mr. McQueen," One reporter says sarcastically "In the 6 years of your career, yesterday's confrontation was the most infamous, the most revolting, and the most disgusting display of post race victory celebrating we have ever reported."<br>"That's right, Mr. Howard." Reporter #2 said. "Brawling with Hicks like hooligans in front of our partners."

"And worst of all," Reporter #1 paused. "Two brothers who managed to stand up for each other but who do not always set a good example."  
>Mater said, "My bud and I ain't brothers, but I look at him as one."<p>

I said, "I've only known Mater for 6 years, sir"  
>The three reporters asked themselves "They are, aren't they?"<p>

Reporter #3 said "No, Mr. Howard, no resemblance, just buddies who ran into each other in Radiator Springs."

Reporter #1 came up to us and said "It has come to my attention since last summer that you two boys originally did not get along together." I nodded my head, replying "Yes, I can explain sir, Hick's pit crew got glued on account of Mater increasing my chances of winning the race." I replied  
>"I see you two" Reporter #1 "This is the only time I can give you this warning, one more fight when we get to China and you'll be forced to cancel the race back in Radiator Springs. Is that clear to both of you?"<p>

"Yes, sir" I said.

"Now get ready for next month and we'll see ya then."

Mater and I immediately drove away, thinking we were in a lot of trouble

"Hello, Sally, how are you?" asked Holley on a phone call.  
>"Fine. How are things with you and the boys?" I replied<br>"Quite well. They're having fun, with the races and pranks and such."  
>"I read about the races, but the pranks? Care to inform me about those?" I asked<br>"Well, yes. They're mostly Mater's doing" she said.  
>"I can believe that!" I told her. "What kind of stuff are they doing?"<br>They've been doing a lot of pranks, like completely messing up the pit crew's room, and using things like chocolate sauce and glue. It's very... interesting."  
>"I'll say! It sure sounds interesting!"<br>"Oh, yes, it really is. They taped one of their pranks. They'll just have to show it to you someday." she laughed.

Holley and I were waltzing. During their waltz, they talked.

So, today was sure fun, wasn't it?" said Holley  
>"Yeah, it sure was." said Mater, somewhat dreamily and shyly<br>"You're always fun to be with, Mater,"  
>"Well, uh, thanks...You're purty fun to be with, too."<br>Holly laughed. "Well, that's awfully kind of you to say."  
>"Yeah..." I said.<br>"Well, I suppose it's late, and I should be going,"  
>"Yeah, well, goodnight." I told her.<br>Goodnight, Mater." Holley said, but before she left, she and I shared a passionate kiss.

**We'll be back later with another chapter.**


End file.
